Everlark AU:Style
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Peeta. Mellark. The notorious bad boy of our school, Panem High. He was a smooth-talking, attractive, James Dean type player. He had blonde hair and the most incredible blue eyes Katniss had ever seen. Their alliance or for better word "friends with benefits" happened one night at a party. Everlark AU


**Everlark AU: Style**

_About: loosely based on the Taylor Swift song, song fic. Warning: characters may be ooc for you. _

Katniss shivered, she's outside her house, waiting for Peeta, her "PARTNER " as she calls him to hurry his ass up and come pick her up. This all started when she was in a deep peaceful sleep but then her phone chimed on her nightstand. She groaned and got up reluctantly to answer it. "Hello?" She said. Great whoever it was, she sounded like a man. "Katniss?" His voice said, confused. Oh my god. No. It was Peeta. She bit her lip. "Yes. Hi." She said, sitting up. "Hey, just wanted to see if you wanted to chill or something, go for a ride?" He asked, she could picture him now, all decked out in his leather jacket and white t-shirt, and saggy jeans, holding the phone. She closed her eyes. "Um yeah, let me get ready." She wanted to see him again, even though he was an ignorant bastard. "Ok, see ya at midnight." He replied. The line went dead. Peeta. Mellark. The notorious bad boy of our school, Panem High. He was a smooth-talking, attractive, James Dean type player. He had blonde hair and the most incredible blue eyes Katniss had ever seen. Their alliance or for better word "friends with benefits" happened one night at a party. Katniss was equally as drunk as him and they ended up stumbling into a bedroom together and releasing all their sexual tension into one marathon. After the fact, Katniss had began to fall for him, stupidly. But, the heart wants what the heart wants, I guess. Anyways, she hadn't heard from him in forever after that but now that he called her it only made her want him more. She looked through her phone, waiting for him. It was a cold one tonight and it didn't help that she had on a tight skirt and crop top. At least her leather jacket kept her kind of warm. Katniss wanted to look sexy for Peeta. She wanted him to know that everything she had was his. How stupid am I? She thought and then shook her head. No feelings, no attachments. That's what they had agreed on. In the back of her mind though she was troubled over the fact that he was seen with two other girls since that party. God, I'm going to get aids and die. She thought. As soon as she thought this his truck came into view. She couldn't tell it was his car exactly, because he had the headlights off, which was good because she didn't want her parents to catch her sneaking off with some random guy. He waved at her from the drivers seat and she walked over, getting inside. She sat down in the seat and crossed her legs. Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel his eyes burning a hole through her body. A slight ache bellowed from her abdomen and she ignored it. Whoa, even just his stares could turn her on. "Jesus, Katniss, you look so good tonight." He said as he leaned over. She felt his breath on her neck and she finally turned towards him, giving in. His lips pressed against hers tenderly at first. A shiver ran through her body as he deepened the kiss, a hand snaking around the back of her neck, holding her in place. God he tastes so good, like gum and slight hint of whiskey. She wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Their making out in his truck and she's practically on his lap. It hits her they haven't even left the driveway, what if her parents catch her? She pulls back, it takes all her strength. His eyebrows raise in confusion. "Drive." She commanded, putting on her seat belt. He chuckled lightly and starts his car, driving down the road. She missed him and his lips. She sneaks glances at him. "Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." He said and put a hand on her knee, keeping it there. She preferred it that way.  
>(past)<p>

Her mind flashed back to the party where this arrangement all begin. Normally you wouldn't catch her at a party but her friend Madge, her only friend that is, convinced her to go after awhile. She walked into the party, red short dress, hair in a braid, heels. Total opposite of her original style. She grabbed a cup of whiskey, feeling nervous she hated her high school too much. A second glass of whiskey later, she feels the room start to SPIN She feels a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She's face to face with a naked chest, a very attractive naked chest. "Hey gorgeous." His voice brings a chill to her ear. "Hey-." She kind of stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Here Peeta Mellark, was the sexiest boy was talking to her and she had to act like an idiot. He smirked. Katinss rolled her eyes at his apparent facial expression. "hey yourself?" He said, leaning closer. Katniss tried to keep her eyes on his face but out of the corner of her eye she saw his impressive six pack. How is it that guys even obtain a six pack, she figured he must have worked out a lot, in more ways then one. She blushed at that thought. "So, wanna get outta here?" His voice was in her ear, muddling her thoughts. She nodded and took his outstretched hand, holding it tightly. That was the night she lost her morals and respect but she didn't care just as long as she got to do it with him. Anything is better than to be alone. "Whatca thinking bout?" Peeta asked, suddenly. She was brought back to the present by his voice. "Uh.. m nothing important, really." She shrugged. He squeezed her knee, sending shivers down her spine. Damn you. She thought and looked at him. "You know you can tell me…" He started, his gaze flicking over to her then back to the road. "I'm fine." She said. He didn't say a word the rest of the way there. He just kept lazily tracing circles around her knee. When they got there he stopped the car, turning it off. "You know if you don't wanna do this anymore, that's cool." He said, looking over at her. As his blue eyes caught onto her gray ones, she held her breath. "No, it's fine Peeta." She said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go back to your apartment." She hoped that would work and they wouldn't sit there, talking about their feelings. She almost sighed in relief when Peeta's usual "I don't give a fuck." smirk appeared on his face. He let go of her hand and got out of the car. He opened her door. "Well come on, I'm not waiting all day." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed, laughing at the same time. "Peetaaaaaaaaa! Put me down!" She yelled, hitting her fists on his shoulder. He laughed loud and ignored her, carrying her up the stairs. "I swear I'm about to bite you!" She shrieked again, pounding his back with her fists. He chuckled and carried her to his room. Once inside, he laid her on the bed and got on top of her. "You know, I'm mad at you." She pouted, looking up at him. "Why 'cause I carried you?" He whispered, lazily kissing her neck. She bit her lip when he got to her most sensitive part. After a few kisses there, the wall that she tried to put up, started to crumple. She held onto his hair and encouraged him. He bit the sensitive spot on her neck, slowly, teasing her. She moaned low and closed her eyes, running her hands through his hair. He began to suck her neck a little, pinning her hands below her head. She wiggled her hips against his and smirked a little. He groaned and lifted up her shirt, kissing down her belly button. "Am I forgiven?" He asked after a couple of minutes, nuzzling the skin with his nose. She nodded and he began to undo her pants, slipping them off in one second.

"Someone's eager tonight."

"Yeah, we haven't done this in awhile."

"Hmmm." She mused and slid her hand down his back as he slid her underwear off. He smirked at her. "Who wouldn't be eager to touch this amazing body?" She blushed and looked down at him, he pushed her back so she was laying down, he slowly began to caress her face, staring down at her with a emotion she couldn't quite decipher. After a few minutes she let him take her. So after, he lay there holding her, circling patterns around her waist. She was deep in thought thinking about the look he gave her before they had sex. If he looked at her like that, why did he sleep with all these other girls? After a few minutes he stopped tracing her skin. She looked up at him curiously. He was staring at her so deeply that she shuddered involuntary he looked like he was about to break some bad news to her. She beat him to it. "So, I heard… you've been out and about with some other girl." He looked away when she said that. She saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes but it vanished. "I mean what do you want me to say, Katniss? Weren't we just screwing around?" His comment hurt her. "So, it's true?" She whispered, sitting up and turning away from him. She didn't even have to hear his reply to know the truth. He sighed deeply. "Peeta, take me home." She said, getting up and searching for her clothes around his room. Once she found them she put them on and was surprised when his hand grabbed her elbow. "Katinss, come on, don't be like this." He said, looking at her. She yanked her elbow away and put her boots on. "Take me home, now." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He yanked his shirt on, scowling as he found his pants, putting them back on. "You have no right to be mad, dumb ass." She glared at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh didn't know feelings were included with this deal.." She ignored him and walked out the door of his apartment.

"Katniss, wait up."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>He grabbed her arm again. "Look, I'm not looking for anything serious now. I thought you knew that when we started this." She mentally kicked herself. She knew she had feelings for him. It was her fault. She knew she'd always have feelings for him. He crept into her heart. "I know." She replied, letting him hold her there for a second. "Ok. So what's the deal?" He asked, confused. "Look, I caught feelings for you. I know I'm so stupid." She sighed and turned away, not wanting to see his smug face. She was surprised when he pulled her into a kiss. She responded immediately, melting into his strong arms. When he pulled back she ignored the thumping of her heart against his chest. He gently moved some hair out of her face. "The truth is, I like you a lot, Katniss. Those other girls their just a quick fuck. But with you, it's different." He whispered, kissing the side of her jaw. Her heart leaped in her chest. "I don't want to mess things up with you." He stopped kissing her jaw, awaiting her reply. She was confused, Peeta, the bad boy who sleeps around has feelings for her? An average girl with no redeeming looks.<br>"Well, aren't you going to say something?" His voice broke her thoughts. She smiled up at him and kissed his nose. "I don't want to mess things up either."  
>"Then let me make it up to you, from this day forward. No more girls. Except you."<br>"Really?"  
>"Of course, Katniss."<br>She smiled brightly and hugged him closer, enjoying his warmth. "I'll allow it." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck, hiding her pink chinks. He chuckled and nodded his head, holding her there in the street. "Well, we better get you home." He sighed and grabbed her hand leading her to his truck. She walked with him, happily and got into the front with him. "Hey Kat?" Peeta said, starting the engine. She gazed at his face, a hint of pink to her cheeks. "Yes?" She replied, intertwining their fingers.

"We never go out of style."  
>She smiled and didn't say anything in return because it was true.<p> 


End file.
